Valentine Days
by Afakim12
Summary: Secuil kisah tentang kencan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dihari kasih sayang yang diganggu oleh keponakan Kyungsoo. /KAISOO/GS
Author :

Afakim12

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Rating :

T

Disclaimer :

Ini fanfict GS. Apabla tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

.

.

. DON'T BE SIDER!

.

.

.

Valentine Day's.

Hari yang sangat dinanti oleh pasangan di dunia. Bukan hanya pasangan mungkin keluarga, mereka rehat sejenak dari aktivitas mereka dan mengisi hari ini dengan penuh kasih sayang terhadap orang yang mereka kasihi maupun sayangi.

Tak terkecuali pemuda dengan kulit tan yang kini sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja birunya yang dipadukan dengan jeans keasayangannya itu. Ia baru saja keluar dari mobil, dan menuju rumah orang yang sayangi.

"Ting tong" pemuda tan itu memencet bell.

"Annyeonghaseoyo eommonim..."

"Ah, Jongin. Mau keluar dengan Kyungsoo? Mari masuk dulu, Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap sepertinya." Sambut wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Eomma Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih eommonim"

"Tunggu disini, eomma akan memanggilkan Kyungsoo"

"Ting tong" bel kembali berbunyi.

"Ah, ada tamu? Sebentar ya Jongin nanti eomma panggilkan Kyungsoo" Eomma Kyungsoo kembali kearah pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo eommonim..."

"Ah... ternyata kalian. Mau berkunjung? Mari masuk didalam juga ada Jongin" "Wah... Jomin sudah besar ya?"

"Tentu halmeoni..."

Setelah mempersilahkan masuk, Eomma Kyungsoo menuju kamar Kyungsoo unttuk memanggilkannya.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jongin pada Jongdae.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Jongdae menghela nafas. "Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi."

"Hay... oh ada oppa dan eonni? Oh dan hai Jomin..." Kyungsoo, gadis itu baru saja datang keruang tamu dengan dress soft bluenya.

"NOONA!" Jomin langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo. "Noona, kau sangat cantik!" Jomin mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke hadapan Kyungsoo. "Noona, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Inikan hali valentine, Jomin juga sudah membeli coklat untuk noona loh..."

Jongdae dan Minseok yang merupakan orang tua Jomin memandang Kyungsoo kikuk. Sedang Jongin, ia terbelalak dengan penuturan Jomin. "Ya... apa-apaan bocah ini!" batin Jongin kesal.

"Um... bagaimana ya? Tapi noona sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Bagaimana kalu besok saja, nanti noona akan memberikan hadiah istimewa untuk Jomin."

"Ti-dak ma-u" Jomin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Besok bukan hali valentine, Jomin tidak mau..."

"Jomin sayang... eommakan sudah bilang, Kyungsoo Noona akan pergi. Bagaimana jika Jomin pergi dengan eomma dan appa saja? Besok baru pergi dengan noona ya?" Minseok berusaha membujuk Jomin, ia tidak enak menganggu jadwal kencan sepupunya-kyungsoo- yang selama ini melakukan hubungan jarak jauh itu.

"Tidak! Jomin cuma mau sama noona!" Jomin memeluk kaki Kyungsoo erat.

"Uhm... bagaimana kalau Jomin ikut noona jalan-jalan dengan teman noona hm?"

"Apa? Teman? Aku tidak tulikan? Kenapa Kyungsoo menyebutku temannya?" rutuk Jongin dalam hati. Terlihat sangat jelas wajah Jongin tertekuk masam setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa teman noona itu penting sekali? Kenapa tidak kita beldua saja?"

"Uhm... ya cukup penting Jomin..."

"Allaseo Jomin mau"

Minseok yang menyadari perubahan wajah Jongin, mulai membujuk Jomin lagi, "Jomin, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke rumah Junyi hm? Nanti kita ajak Junyi jalan-jalan?"

"Iya? Atau bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedainya Sena? Appa akan membelikan eskrim yang banyak untuk Jomin?"

"Tidak mau...! Jomin maunya sama noona..." Jomin memeluk kaki Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tak apa oppa, eonni. Kurasa Jongin juga tak keberatan. Iya kan Jongin?"

Sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk terpaksa setelah mendapat kode mata dari Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kita berangkat Jomin...". Sebelum meeka pergi mereka sempat berpamitan dengan orang tua Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Noona, kenapa kita naik mobil ahjusii ini? Katnya noona ada janji dengan teman noona?"

"Dia teman noona Jomin-ie. Namanya Kim Jongin. Cha... berkenalanlah"

"Hai ahjusii, namaku Kim Jomin, kekasih Kyungsoo Noona".

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal, "Oh hai juga Jomin... Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin Hyung mengerti? Jangan panggil ahjussi."

Jomin hanya mengangguk. "Dan,,, Sepertinya Jomin perlu tahu, kalu hyung adalah-" Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya terlebih dulu terbekap oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin Hyung adalah teman terbaik noona Jomin...". setelah melanjutkan kalimat Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung memberi kode mata pada Jongin.

' _Jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu...'_

Jongin hendak protes atas sikap Kyungsoo padanya, namun Kyungsoo menatapnya horror.

"Baiklah sekarang kita pergi bersenang-senang" ucap Kyungsoo seceria mungkin, sedangkan Jongin lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya mobil itu mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

"Nah... ini untukmu" Jongin memberi sebuah permen kapas cukup besar ppada Jomin.

"Whoaaa... ini kelen hyung" Jomin langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Hyung.. hyung... ayo kita naik itu..."

"Tentu ayo..." Jongin segera menggendong Jomin. Sepertinya Jongin sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada Jomin?

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat keduanya, yang begitu akur. Padahal tadi ketika sampai disini keduanya sangatlah bermusuhan, hanya karena Jongin ingin menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Jomin tidak mengijinkannya.

"Ya... Kyung, ayo..." seru Jongin ketika menyadari Kyungsoo tak mengikutinya.

Giliran mereka tiba, mereka memasuki wahana bianglala itu. Bianglala itu mulai naik, dan mereka mulai menikmati pemandangan Seoul dari atas bianglala.

"Whoa... ini sangat bagus hyung" Jomin menikmati pemandangan sambil terus memakan permen kapasnya itu.

Sementara itu, Jongin melihat bianglala yang lain, yang sedang ditumpangi oleh pasangan setiap kapsulnya. Ya.. Jongin memandang iri, lihat saja pasangan lain dapat bermesraan, dan kini ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ada bocah dibawah umur diantara mereka. Tapi sepertinya bohlam lampu terang muncul begitu saja di kepala Jongin. Ia melihat kearah Jomin yang tengah sibuk memandang pemandangan dan menghabiskan permen kapasnya itu. Menyadari siituasi yang bagus Jongin langsung mengecup Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Ada apa noona? Kenapa noona berteliak?"

"A-ah, euhm.. tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi ada nyamuk yang menggigit noona". Alasanmu tidaklah logis Do Kyungsoo, untung saja Jomin masih bocah polos, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk dan menikmati kegiatannya lagi.

"Hey, Jomin... bagaimana setelah ini pulang hm? Inikan sudah sore? Apa kau lapar? Jika iya nanti sebelum pulang hyung akan mengajakmu makan ok?"

Dan Jominpun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jomin kini memasuki sebuah restoran, mereka berencana makan sebelum mengantar Jomin pulang.

Restoran ini cukup ramai oleh beberapa pasangan dan keluarga yang sedang menikmati waktu bersama. Untung saja masih tersisa satu meja kosong untuk mereka tempati. Setelah tak lama mereka duduk, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat sore... ah keluarga ya? Kebetulan sekali kami memberikan diskon 50 % untuk keluarga dan 25% untuk pasangan kekasih. Anda ingin memesan apa tuan dan nyonya?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk mendengar kalimat pelayan tadi, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Jomin mau pesan apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jomin.

"Steak saja aku ingin steak"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu punyaku samakan saja dengan Jomin, Jongin.."

"Eum.. kami pesan steak 3"

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu pesanannya" ucap pelayan itu ramah sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Tak butuh waktu lama, makanan mereka datang. Mereka menyantap steak yang mereka pesan. Kyungsoo membantu Jomin memakan steaknya. Namun karena porsi steak yang terlalu besar untuk Jomin, pada akhirnya Jongin menghabiskan milik Jomin. Jongin sempat menolak, namun atas paksaan Kyungsoo akhirnya ia mau menghabiskan steak itu.

.

.

.

"Bye... Jomin.."

"Hati-hati noona.. hyung..." Jomin berdada-dada didalam gendongan appanya, ketika mobil Jongin mulai meninggalkan kediaman itu.

"Hah... akhirnya aku bisa bebas berduaan denganmu...". Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tau Soo, aku sangat merindukanmu, setelah ulang tahun ke-24 lalu, kita kita tidak bertemu, dan baru bertemu hari ini. Aku ingin memelukmu tapi kenapa ada penganggu hah... menyebalkan. Jika saja penganggu itu tidak anak Jongdae hyung dan Xiumin nonna aku pasti akan.." suara Jongin melirih, ketika ia menyadari Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Senyum Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja ketika Jongin menyebut Jomin kecilnya itu sebagai penganggu.

"Jika memang tidak suka pada anak kecil bilang saja Jongin..." ucap Kyungsoo dingin. Ok, Kyungsoo cukup sensitif dengan ini, karena ia sangat menyukai anak kecil, terutama Jomin keponakannya itu. Dan Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak menyukai anak kecil.

"Ya... bukan begitu maksudku... asih... kau tau sendirikan kita lama tak bertemu? Aku sangat merindukanmu soo. Aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua denganmu... sungguh itu saja.. bukan maksudku tidak menyukai anak kecil..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Oh, Tuan Kim. Sepertinya kau salah bicara.

.

.

.

"Kenapa turun disini? Antarkan aku pulang Kim!" ucap Kyungsoo dingin ketika mobil Jongin berhenti disebuah parkiran tak jauh dari Sungai Han.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kita harus turun disini. Kumohon ayolah... ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu..."

Kyungsoo tak menggubris.

"Kyungie..."

"..."

"Chagiya..."

"..."

"Pororoku..."

"..."

"Baby..."

"Ha... ayolah.. kumohon... jangan seperti itu... aku merindukanmu... soo..." Jongin mulai merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu seperti anak kecil. Rengekan terakhir Jongin tadi membuat Kyungsoo keluar begitu saja. Heol Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, sehingga ia menutupinya dengan keluar dari mobil.

"Ah... akhirnya kau mau keluar... baiklah ayo. Kita nikmati sisa waktu dihari ini..." Jongin menggaet lengan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo hanya diam ketika digandeng Jongin.

Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo hingga sampai pagar pembatas Sungai Han yang cukup sepi.

"Soo... kau masih marah padaku? Ayolah kumohon.. jangan seperti ini... aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tau ini hari kasih sayang seharusnya kau tidak begini soo... "

Kyungsoo benar-benar diam tak menggubris Jongin.

"Baiklah jika kau marah padaku, padahal aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menikmati waktu bersama menonton api denganmu. Dan... aku ingin melamarmu sekarang juga, aku mencintaimu soo. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku secepatnya. Terima kasih kau telah mengerti keadaanku yang harus berpisah denganmu karena pekerjaanku membuat kita harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Selama ini aku hanya ingin mengmpulkan biaya untuk pernikahan kita. Aku tidak mau biaya perrnikahan kita dibiayai oleh orang tua, aku ingin ini hasil ciri payahku sendiri... ya walauppun jika pada akhirnya orang tua kita kan memaksa membantu kita... Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menikah dengan Kim Jongin ini?" Jongin memperlihatkan kotak yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ia malu? Senang? Kaget? Oh ayolah, bagaimana jika kau sedang marah dan kekasihmu tiba-tiba ia malah melamarmu?

"J-jongin..." Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara walaupun lirih. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin sangat bisa membaca itu.

"Ah! Dasar Kim Jongin menyebalkan! Ini benar-benar tidak romantis! Kau merusak impianku dilamar oleh pangeran dengan cara yang romantis! Dan kau gila! Kau melamarku dengan keadaan seperti ini!" Kyungsoo marah terharu(?) dan menangis di dada bidang Jongin serta memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Jadi? Apakah kau mau menikah denganku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Jongin membalas memeluk Kyungsoo, hingga sebuah suara letusan terdengar, mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka menikmati pemandangan indah itu berdua.

Jongin memeluk bahu Kyungsoo erat. Ia mengusap sisa air mata Kyungsoo tadi. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih kau telah sabar menungguku selama ini"

"Hm..." Jawab Kyungsoo mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Aku yakin kelak, kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku kelak... dan ngomong-ngomong kau ingin memiliki anak berapa?"

"Yak! Menikah saja belum Tuan Kim! Kenapa kau membicarakan anak huh? Dasar!"

"Ya... aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja, apa itu salah aku menanyakan hal itu pada calon istriku hm?"

"Aku ingin kembar sepasang" Jawab Kyungso malu-malu.

"Wah... benarkah? Kembar sepasang ide bagus! Tapi bukankah itu sulit? Ah sepertinya kita harus bekerja ekstra nanti" jawab Jongin lantang.

"YAK! DASAR PERVERT!" Kyungso menjauhkan lengan Jongin dari bahunya. Ia memukul kekasih, ah tidak. Tapi Calon Suami Kyungsoo tepatnya.

.END.

.

.

.

Ok, author bawa ff abal-abal baru...

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk para reader yang udah review di ff author sebelumnya :D

Terima kasih banyak... baik itu kritikan atau pujian author sangat senang...

Dan untuk ff ini, maaf jika ada typo... author kan juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari salah...

Author mohon reviewnya dari kalian... :D


End file.
